What's a Mudblood Daddy?
by daddyron404
Summary: Rose asks Ron what a mudblood is and he freaks out. Rose gets upset and Ron trys to explain the wizard blood system to Rose through colours.


What's a Mudblood Daddy?

All rights go to JK.

* * *

The fresh crisp pages of the Daily Prophet crumpled against his fingers as he sifted through the Professional Quidditch section. He tore his eyes away from the embarrassing loss for the Cannon's column, when he felt the tapping of small fingers against his shin.

"What's up Rosie," he asked his looking over the top of the paper to come face to face with his two and a half-year old daughter.

"I weard somwon say wrange word today," she said in her toddler voice.

"And what word was that my love?" he asked smiling at his daughters curiosity.

"Wudblood."

The paper fell from his hands, and the smile fell from his face. His little girl did not just use the word that his wife had been categorized under her entire life. This wasn't happening.

Rose didn't seem to notice his reaction and asked;

"Daddy, what it mean?"

"NEVER USE THAT WORD AGAIN ROSE WEASLEY DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he yelled before storming out of the room, the prophet lay forgotten on the floor. He made his way to his and Hermione's bedroom, and slammed the door.

Hermione had been changing Hugo's nappy, when she heard the yelling and the door slam. Running downstairs, she found Rose laying on the floor, her toys surrounding her like a halo.

"Daddy wate wosie," she sobbed into one of her teddy bears.

"WHAT?" Hermione screeched. Hugo, who was still in her arms became unsettled at the loud sound and began to cry.

Dropping to her knees beside Rose, she attempted to comfort her and Hugo at the same time, but to no success.

"Daddy doesn't hate you love," she said trying to get Rose to sit up, but she wouldn't.

Anger started to course through her as she stood up, Hugo still wailing in her arms. She cast a playpen barrier around her so she wouldn't get into trouble while she went and hexed Ron.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she accused him loudly as she threw the door open as hard as she could with one foot.

Ron, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed looked up at her.

"I have done nothing Hermione," he said unusually calm.

"Oh really then, that is why _our_ daughter is downstairs crying like she has been told she is a squib," she said raising an eyebrow, and rocking Hugo, who was still crying.

Ron held out his arms to relieve her of Hugo, before he responded. Hermione handed Hugo to him, but never breaking her death glare.

"She said something bad Hermione," he said holding Hugo upright on his chest and rubbing his back. Hugo was starting to calm down, so they could now talk in peace.

"And what has she said that is sooooo bad, she probably heard you say it, and I always tell you to not swe-"

"She said Mudblood," he said quietly breaking off her rant.

"Oh!" she said surprised. "Where did she hear it?" asked Hermione.

"She said she heard it today, probably when you took her to Diagon Alley," she said cuddling Hugo closer to him.

"She is only two Ron, she doesn't know what it means, there is no need to get mad at her," said Hermione.

"I'm not mad at her?" he said confused.

"Oh really," she challenged. "That is why she is downstairs crying her eyes out and mumbling 'daddy hates me'."

"What!?" he quickly placed Hugo in her arms and ran down the stairs. There was no way he was going to let his little girl think he hates her for one second longer.

Rose was exactly where Hermione had left her, and was sobbing loudly. His heart broke at the sight of his daughter. Bending over, he wrapped his hands around her little torso and lifted her out of the containment of the playpen charm Hermione had cast. She did not struggle like she did with Hermione though, obviously to tired from crying to put up a fight.

"Daddy?" she whimpered.

"I got you sweetie," he said sitting on the couch, holding Rose in his arms. Rose's crying did not cease at all though. Ron just held her and stroked her hair, while rocking back and forth.

He could feel her tears soaking his neck, and wanted to cry as well knowing he had caused those tears.

Hermione found them like that ten or so minutes later when she came downstairs with Hugo. She made eye contact with Ron and he gave her an _I need to do this alone _look. She nodded in response and placed Hugo in his exersaucer, then went to make dinner.

Ron kept Rose snuggled against his chest for the longest time, before she pulled away and looked at him with her puffy eyes.

"Daddy no wate wosie wo more?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Daddy never hates Rosie," he said,

"Never?" she said asking for conformation.

"Never," he said defiantly. "Daddy loves his baby Rosie sooooo much," he cooed blowing raspberries on her neck.

She squealed in delight and grabbed hold of his ear as he stood up and took her into the kitchen.

"Would the princess like a cookie?" he asked pulling the cookie jar down from the top shelf where Hermione kept them. This earned him a reproachful look from Hermione, because he knew that she didn't like Rose eating before dinner. She didn't say anything though, and turned back to cutting celery.

"Wookie!" she said taking the chocolate chip cookie from him and taking a bite. Crumbs got all over his neck, because Rose took after him when it came to eating habits. He laughed, kissed her nose and brushed them off.

He walked around the kitchen bouncing Rose while Hermione finished dinner. Ron felt so terrible that he had freaked out at his daughter for just asking a question because she was curious, so he remained with Rose in his arms. He kissed her, cuddled her and tickled her, all in an attempt to prove to her that he did infact not hate her. He did this until Hermione announced dinner was ready, and he had to put Rose in her booster seat.

* * *

Later that night Ron sat on the floor playing blocks with Rose and Hugo. Rose was attempting to build a tower, while all Hugo wanted to do was suck on the over-sized, chokefree, blocks Hermione's mum had gotten them.

"Didn't have enough dinner buddy?" he laughed pulling yet another block out of Hugo's mouth.

"Eww daddy wugo got blocks all wet," she complained after picking up a Hugo slobber block.

"It's time for bed anyway princess," he said cleaning off the block and picking Hugo up.

"A wittle bit wonger daddy?" she whined with big eyes.

"Fine I am going to put Hugo when I'm done then we go to bed right?" he offered.

"Yayy tank you daddy."

"Okay baby girl," he said smiling and standing up with Hugo.

He tried to be quiet when walking up the stairs as Hermione had gone to sleep half an hour ago because she had a big meeting in the morning.

He changed Hugo into some clean footsie pyjama's and changed his nappy, by that time he was almost asleep. Carefully, he placed Hugo in his crib, tucking all the blankets firmly around his little baby body, then kissed his head before going to get Rose.

"C'mon pumpkin, time for bed," he said holding out his hand for her to take, when he came back downstairs to find her still playing with the blocks.

Instead of taking his hand, she reached her arms up wanting to be picked up instead.

"Warry," she demanded.

"Alright love bug let's get you to bed," he smiled carrying her upstairs to her bedroom.

After changing her into her nightdress and helping her brush her teeth, he tucked her into bed.

"Not tired daddy," said Rose sitting up in her bed and staring at Ron expectantly.

"It's late Rosie," tried Ron, but Rose wouldn't relent.

"You snuggle with wosie daddy?" she asked with big blue eyes.

"Okay I can snuggle for awhile," he gave in climbing into Rose's miniature pink bed.

Ron wrapped his arms around his little girl as she cuddled into his chest.

"Daddy wosie sorry for saying bad word today," she apologized rubbing her face against his shirt.

"It's alright peanut you didn't know what it ment," he said rubbing her back soothingly.

"What does it mean daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

He knew that she would eventually find out, but he didn't want her to ever say it again, so he decided to tell her.

"Well you see sweetheart there are different types of witches and wizards and each of them has a different type of blood," he tried to explain as delicately as possible.

"So some purple or gween," she clarified.

"Umm yeah so there are pure bloods, they have umm... purple blood, and there are half bloods, and they have I guess...blue blood," he said using his daughters idea of blood being different colours.

"So people who are the bad word have muddy blood," she said.

"No they don't, they have red blood, and they are actually called muggle borns, but bad witches and wizards call them the bad word to be mean."

"Wosie don't want to be mean," she gasped.

"That's right sweetie because your mummy has red blood and we don't want to be mean to mummy," he said kissing her curls.

"Mummy been called bad whing?" she questioned.

"Yeah a long time ago by very bad people," he said seriously.

"They should be called bad whing for being mean," she said her eyes closing slighty more with every word.

"Yes they should," he said as his own eyelids starting to droop.

"I wuv you daddy," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too honey," he said before falling asleep in Rose's bed with her in his arms.

* * *

_2 years later_

"Daddy what's a mudblood?" asked three-year old Hugo.

_And here we go again._

* * *

**That idea just came to me last night, and I am sure it has been done several times before but I wanted my own version, so here it is. For those following my other story_ Avenging The Past,_ chapter 17 should be up very soon cause I already have half of it written already:)**

**Anyways Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


End file.
